


Lights Out

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e10 Hush, F/F, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When we stop talking, we start communicating.</i> A "Hush" vid (4x10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

**Disclaimer:** The music belongs to Easyworld, the footage to Mutant Enemy. I make no profit from this transformative work.  
 **Format:** .wmv, streaming  
 **Beta:** leanwellback  
 **Notes:** This song has been reminding me of this episode _for years_ but somehow I never thought of vidding it. Until now!

 **Download:** 18MB .wmv [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/6z2i39) | [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?qt5iwncnrd5b32i) | [**blip**](http://blip.tv/file/get/Phiz-LightsOut259.wmv) (right-click save as)  
 **Streaming:** [**blip.tv**](http://blip.tv/phiz/lights-out-6111918) & embedded:


End file.
